El Ultimo suspiro
by Brigit.b5
Summary: Un Ataque, un amor prohibido, tres maldiciones.Una promesa lo marcara todo. La perdida de todo lo que una vez habian querido. OneShot


Hola este es mi primer OneShot y espero que os guste. es algo que se me ocurrio hoy y valoraria mucho las opiniones tanto buenas como malas.

Es una historia tragica sobre Draco y Hermione =D

**El ultimo suspiro**

Se apoyó pesadamente sobre una de las mesas. No podía andar, le costaba demasiado respirar. Sentía algo húmedo en su estomago, no se atrevió a mirar, ya sabía lo que era. Intento conseguir un mejor apoyo haciéndola caer del dolor. No podía respirar. Le picaba la garganta y tenía los ojos llorosos.

Lloraba de dolor, de aquel dolor indescriptible que sentía por los acontecimientos de esa noche. Aquel, el único sitio que había sido su hogar estaba resistiendo a que fuera destruido. Aquel sitio en el que había conocido a sus mejores amigos, donde había reído, llorado, aquel sitio que ahora se estaba siendo defendido incansablemente.

Respiro con fuerza nuevamente. Le costaba demasiado respirar por la nariz, se la debía haber roto durante la pelea. Su mente alojaba los acontecimientos de forma imprecisa.

Recordaba cómo estaba ella sentada en la biblioteca consultando algo en un libro cuando de la nada, se escucho un gran impacto sobre las puertas del colegio y como una risa macabra inundaba todo el lugar.

***Flash Back***

_Había salido corriendo de la biblioteca rápidamente, ya no sentía las piernas, lo único que pensaba en ese momento era lograr llegar a la puerta principal, ya sabía lo que se avecinaba y tenía que ayudar. Por el camino vio como la masacre ya había comenzado, como numerosos alumnos del colegio estaban en el suelo tirados, inconscientes, llenos de sangre, y no se quiso preguntar si alguno ya estaba muerto. Cuando consiguió por fin llegar a la puerta de entrada al castillo lo que vio le dejo paralizada, parte de los muros habían caído. Solo veía luces que se estrechaban contra los muros o herían sin compasión a toda la gente que estaba en ese momento en el hall. Pudo distinguir rápidamente a sus dos mejores amigos luchando fervientemente por salvar al colegio y como estos eran atacados por cuatro mortífagos más. Antes de poder acercarse más volvió a oír esa risa macabra, horrible, que no presagiaba nada bueno. Bellatrix Lestrange se encontraba a su espalda barita en mano sonriendo:_

_-¿Preparada para tu muerte?_

***Fin Flash Back***

Después de aquello todo se había hecho borroso, fue herida por unos cuantos hechizos irreconocibles para ella, y como pudo, se fue hacia la sala más cercana seguida por unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente.

Se limpio los ojos y la frente con la manga de su túnica. No sabía mucho de medicina mágica, prácticamente nada. Sabía que iba a morir, nadie podía ayudarla ahora. Se retorció de dolor mientras aguantaba gemidos de dolor. No podía aguantar mucho más…

La puerta se abrió bruscamente. Se le nublaba la vista, solo pudo apreciar que era una silueta vestida de negro que se aproximaba a ella rápidamente. Pudo distinguir claramente unos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente. Inquieta, intento alejarse de él. Draco Malfoy lo había sabido rápidamente que es lo que iba a hacer la castaña y la cogió fuertemente de la muñeca:

-No hagas ninguna tontería Granger podría ser peor...

Sus ojos surcados de lagrimas le miraban mientras este parecía mirarla pero sin reparar en ella. Miro su herida del estomago y por primera vez en toda la noche tembló de miedo:

-¡Me lo prometiste joder! –dijo Draco desesperado agarrando fuertemente a la castaña

Hermione le miro nuevamente. Aguantando el dolor consiguió acariciar con su mano la cara de Draco. Sabía que no le volvería a ver, pero le consolaban los últimos meses que habían pasado juntos a escondidas. Recordaba la promesa de Hermione la noche pasada:

_-Te prometo que no me va a ocurrir nada, se cuidarme tu cíñete al plan.-dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos- pero si llegara a ocurrir algo- le cogió de la mano fuertemente y callo a Draco poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios- no dejes que ellos me cojan, no me dejes sufrir._

Draco Malfoy supo que esa noche lo había perdido todo, ya no le quedaba más por que luchar en esta guerra absurda, creían que todo había terminado con Voldemort pero algunos de los mortífagos escaparon y querían seguir con aquella cruzada que había sido encabezada por su señor y era en estos momentos una causa perdida. Suspiro pesadamente y una lágrima se resbalo cayendo al regazo de Hermione. Dulcemente le beso los labios.

-Eres lo único que tengo, te quiero

La vida de Hermione escapo en un último suspiro con la maldición de la única persona a la que había amado alguna vez en su vida. Draco la dejo totalmente inerte tumbada en el suelo mientras gritaba de la rabia.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a nada la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver claramente que su tía estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa en su cara:

-Draquito querido, te lo dije, ella no es para ti, tú no eres como esta gente –Dijo Bellatrix dirigiendo una mano a los alumnos del colegio- Tu no te mereces esto, tu eres de la oscuridad... es lo mejor.

Lo había perdido todo, ya no le quedaba nada. Su cara estaba inexpresiva mirando a su tía con unos ojos fríos como el hielo, Bellatrix dio unos pasos atrás:

-Adiós.

Apunto rápidamente la barita a su tía, esta se desplomo haciendo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo, se giro para volver a ver a Hermione. Se arrodillo junto a ella y su susurro aquella maldición siendo esta vez, la tercera que lo hacía en su vida y desapareciendo así toda esperanza, partiendo con la única mujer que había querido.


End file.
